User blog:Galileo007/Fan Art Countdown
Hello random people who looked at this blog post! I did alot of Google Images searches for art from this game untill I learned how to open a .nsa file. In the process I found some online fan art that was so cool, I just had to say something about it. These are my top 10 10: New look for Gnome, nice background. And you found something for her lower legs that matches her seen clothes. Unkonwn artist. 9: Amazing work, but it seems to prissy to be the Tamamo we konw. This one took artistic points, but is only 9 because I don't like it. Good 3D, texture, and nice socks. By tscbr. http://tscbr.deviantart.com/art/Tamamo-no-Mae-432147063 8: Finaly, someone does something different with Alma Elma. New tail, wings, horns. Like the shadow, and it was done in pencil. Unknown artist. 7: This had the best and worst of everything. It makes a chronic slut look cute, and still has the suductive look she allways does. Her blush makes it seem like her eyes glow, and has very good 3D. But her tail and wings are too waxy, her hair seems glasslike, and her front horn looks like fake CGI. AND NO TATS! (she has no less than 3 missing) Im not that good at cusive, but apears to be taged "Welx" 6: A very odd one for a slime we always thought of as a bitch. Would have made higer if it wasn't for the major mess-up of where her arm looks like her hip, and her hip her arm. Thank you NV, for putting a tag on your art. 5: Now this took the originality cake. THAT is the Tamamo we know and love. This makes it look like when she was actualy young, growing up in Yamati. And even my mother, who took years of art clases, says this is good watercolor. Love the softness to her eye, the blending in her tails, and the bluring of the background. Unkonwn artist. 4: Again, this is the cute litle girl we liked the most out of the 4 Heavanly Kingts. I can't point out any artistc flaws on this, other than her nose(the fox one, in her hair). This also had a weird thing from the game, look at all of her and she's a nice litle girl, but look at just the eyes and it will realy creep you out. The scary eyes are more noticeable on the big picture. Unkown artist, but is marked 8/18/2013. 3: The original looks SOOOO much better than this. Will post full image on Ilias's page. I like the color to her eyes, and the way her hair and wings are being blown back. As I always assumed, Ilias's hair was REAL gold, not blond. Very good shadows, most noticable on her left elbow, face, breasts, and right bracelet. And the incorperation of the game's original background for her. This was the artistic winner. Unkown artist. 2: Very emotional. I always liked that litle Necromunger more than most. Only thing I don't like is her eyes(you can't see it in the thumbnail). Good work hiding the tag. And both the flowers in her hand and the crow feathers are an image of death. (If you don't belive me, in Harry Potter 7 part 2, the Deathly Halows story starts when a crow's feather falls into a pond. Thus, death) Done by DST. 1: I think we need a moment of silence this one. I nearly cryed when I saw this. You won, big time. Hope that someone claims this. Made by tscbr. http://tscbr.deviantart.com/art/Good-Night-Dear-Alice-442651074 Thank you for taking the time to look at this. The full images can be found on each respective page.(ie: for the one above, it's on Alice's page). Will also do another blog for honorable mentions. -Galileo007 Category:Blog posts